Save The Girl
by DesktopLamp
Summary: Pyrrha Nikos was chosen to take on the Fall Maiden's power, unsure of whether she could bear the burden. As her mind spiraled, she was not prepared for the youngest of her friends to help her find another way. No matter what, Ruby would do everything she could to see her friend happy. A "what-if" two-shot where Ruby Rose consoles Pyrrha in Volume 3: Destiny
1. Destiny

_Destiny_

Pyrrha perched herself against the wall of the cafeteria, staring at the trees across from her. The serenity of it all plagued her of the choice she had to make. As a huntress, it should have been impossibly simple. She would take up the mantle of the Fall Maiden to combat the evil that threatened to disrupt the peace in front of her. A peace created by those who sacrificed themselves before her. It was her duty to fulfill. It was her role to protect everyone with the means given to her.

It was her destiny.

She didn't want to imagine a moment when all this would fall into disarray. Pyrrha knew in her heart that she would one day fight. It was why she was attending one of the most renowned combat schools, Beacon Academy. This was what she wanted; to protect people with the strength she strived so hard to obtain. However, she never thought the moment would come so soon. She never thought it would be at the cost of her own self. Interrupting her thoughts, she noticed a small leaf descend beside her and landing inches from her feet.

 _Fall..._

If it was a simple acquisition of power, the choice would have been immediate and she would have done it then and there. However, this was far from simple, because acquiring this power came at the cost of a life. Taking the powers of the maiden at the potential cost of the previous host's life; an innocent and unaware life. The loss of a life that had no choice in the matter.

 _Her name is Amber._

Pyrrha didn't like it. She didn't like any of this! This wasn't how it was meant to be. She didn't want to be the reason for someone else's death, and she had no idea what would happen when forcefully inheriting someone else's aura. They didn't even know if it would be successful. It's entirely possible that those powers might up and leave the minute it was ripped away from its main host, potentially finding its way to its secondary host, their enemy.

Even if the experiment was successful, what would that mean for her? Two auras in one body? What if the aura took more than just her powers? What if the aura, the soul of Amber, tried to take control of her? What would that mean for her?

Would she lose herself?

"Hey, Pyrrha."

Turning her attention to the voice that called to her, Pyrrha saw Ruby crouched beside her with a look of concern. She didn't even noticed the girl arrive.

"You okay?" Silver eyes looked at her with concern. "You looked a little bummed out earlier, and I sort of saw you sitting here on your own so I wanted to check up on you."

Emerald eyes met her friend's, unsure of what to say. She opened her mouth before immediately closing it and looking away.

"I'm fine." She answered moments before facing her with a weak grin, intending to fortify her façade. "Everything's fine, Ruby." She nodded her head. There was no need to involve Ruby into this. The girl already had her own concerns to worry about. This was something only she could-

"Umph!" Her young friend immediately sat beside her, stretching her legs to their fullest length. She puffed silently when she noticed her feet not extend nearly as far as Pyrrha's. She pulled her knees to her chest before wrapping her arms around them and turning to face her again.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha asked quizzically.

"What's wrong?" Her words were definite, expecting an answer. Pyrrha could feel Weiss's aura exude from Ruby, baffled by how easily she had seen through her.

Pyrrha quickly turned away, knowing her expressions would betray her. "Nothing's wrong. I'm not quite sure what you're insinuating."

"You said, 'I'm fine' twice."

Snapping back to her, Pyrrha couldn't help but look confused by the random observation. The dumbfounded look caused Ruby to giggle softly before clarifying.

"No one says, 'I'm fine' twice without being _not_ fine." She emphasized. Suddenly, the girl had a small moment of realization. "Okay, well, maybe you didn't exactly say 'I'm fine' twice, but when you say 'everything', you also sort of include yourself in there as well. You know, with everything including... well... everything... So... uh... yeah." She stretched her legs again as she pushed herself against the wall.

It was such a simple thing, but the golden clad warrior couldn't fathom such logic. However, there must have been some kernel of truth to it for Ruby to have discovered her so easily. It was almost childish of a thought with so many flaws, but it made her all the more curious.

"Why would saying that I was fine twice mean that I wasn't, if you don't mind me asking?"

Pondering on the question, Ruby leaned forward against her legs.

"Well, when you say I'm fine once, you're trying to convince the other person-" She turned back to Pyrrha. "-but when you say it again, it means you're trying to convince yourself."

Ruby's gaze felt like they could bore through her. "What if I had said it twice and actually been fine?" Pyrrha immediately asked as she turned away from the peering eyes.

"Well, you probably wouldn't have asked that." Ruby beamed, feeling almost triumphant with the detective work.

Pyrrha cringed at the response. It was prevalent now that there was something wrong. She had practically confirmed it. However, being discovered didn't change that this was something she couldn't involve Ruby in. She didn't want to involve anyone else. Even so, Ruby was only a friend. She wasn't her partner or even her teammate. She was probably only asking out of obligation. There was nothing more to-

"I want to help."

She turned to face Ruby again. Eyes so innocent and warm looking back at her.

"Please... Let me help."

They were soft but comforting words and every bit as genuine as the girl she knew Ruby to be. Pyrrha was upset at herself for trying to think otherwise. Looking back to the leaf that had fallen at her side, she closed her eyes shut before taking a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do." she said quietly, almost shakily.

"That's why I'm here." Her friend answered immediately.

Pyrrha nodded her head again, a small smile graced her face before disappearing. She looked off in the distance again to watch the shuffling of the trees and brush. The leaves falling and drifting away.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

From Ruby's perspective, the question was a random one, and Pyrrha was sure the girl next to her had no context to it or the meaning behind it. Of course she wouldn't. She had no idea what was going on.

"Destiny?" Crimson hair shuffled as her head dipped down. "I haven't really thought about it." She pressed her hand against her chin contemplatively, giving the question honest thought.

Unsure of whether to let Ruby think it over or continue on, she herself thought of how she viewed destiny. What she believed destiny to be. She decided to continue.

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a predetermined fate you can't escape, but rather some sort of final goal. Something you work towards your entire life."

Ruby looked to Pyrrha in curiosity, mulling over her words. "Something you work towards..." the girl repeated quietly.

"So..." Pyrrha continued. "What would you do if something came along that you never expected..." She faced Ruby once again, her emotions beginning to express themselves. "Something that had the potential to stand between you and your destiny."

"But, Pyrrha-"

"Or, what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant but at the cost of who you were?"

Ruby extended her arm to the girl. "Pyrrha, that doesn't make any sense-"

"None of it makes sense!" The frantic girl shouted as she stood up abruptly, refusing the comforting hand. "This isn't how things were supposed to happen." Pyrrha wrapped her arm around herself as she retreated away.

"Pyrrha, wait!" Ruby shot up after her, trying to catch her before she could leave. She didn't expect her to suddenly stop in her tracks, standing aimlessly with her head hung low.

"I've always felt as though I was destined to become a huntress." She spoke solemnly. "To protect the world-" An empty sigh escaped her lips. "-and it's become increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right."

She shook her head slowly, holding back the emotions welling within her. Letting her arms drop to her side, she stood up straighter and turned back to face Ruby once more.

"I don't know if I can do it." Pyrrha finished almost matter-of-factly. She looked Ruby in the eyes, seeking any form of reprieve from what was tearing her apart. However, she herself had no idea what she wanted as an answer, nor did she know what answer she would need to feel sane again.

"Then don't..."

There was a moment of silence when the words were spoken. They were soft but clear and it cut through Pyrrha's conscience like a knife. Her eyes shot wide, utterly surprised by the response. Ruby on the other hand showed no conflict with the answer she had given. The younger girl took a few steps closer to her friend before taking her hand into her own, determined to help Pyrrha in any way.

"I... I don't know what it is that made you feel like it's out of your control-" Ruby made sure to look Pyrrha in the eye as she tightened her grip. "-but you can never let yourself think there's no other way."

Ruby's words sounded so definite and her expression resolute. The older girl was unsure of what to say, only feeling the warmth in her hand as Ruby took in a deep breath before continuing on.

"You... you said it yourself..." She paused for a moment to coordinate her thoughts. "You said that destiny was a final goal and it was something you work towards. This... this means it's in your power how you finally reach that goal."

It was her choice.

"Whatever it is that you think is in your way or might make the whole thing go by quicker but you don't want to do it... you don't have to do it. You don't- you don't have to let either be the final option."

Silent throughout Ruby's monologue, she could see Ruby was having a difficult time trying to make rhyme or reason to the explanation she was giving. However, she could feel in the girl's grip that she was trying the best she could to explain herself. Suddenly, she started feeling those delicate hands tremble.

"Mom- my mom..." she clarified quickly, inhaling before slowly exhaling a shaky breath. Ruby's hands steadied. "Mom was away a lot... Like... a lot, a lot. And..." Another momentary pause to alleviate her trembling. "I get that it's a hunter thing to go on missions and stuff, but dad wasn't away nearly as often. I don't know if it was because I was little and didn't really get it, but I always wondered why she would go off on her own..."

Pyrrha felt Ruby grip tighter.

"Like... like that's the only thing she could possibly do... I-um, sometimes… sometimes dad would... he'd also be worried and they would go somewhere and talk about it. Most of the time it seemed to turn out just fine." The girl pursed her lips and shut her eyes. "And sometimes... I feel like my mom would look sadder... I never really saw them argue, but I could tell my dad was upset and mom was trying to keep it all in. I once saw when dad had walked away and my mom looked super, super lonely again..."

 _Lonely._

"-like she was trying to do everything on her own." Ruby's hands loosened which caused Pyrrha to look back down. "When I saw you earlier today, you had the same look."

Shock enveloped Pyrrha once again.

"I... I did?"

Ruby nodded.

"I don't... I don't know what my mom was going through, and I don't know what you're going through right now, but..." Taking another deep breath, she exhaled from her nostrils quickly before giving her friend a look of determination. "-but, this time I'm going to tell you that you don't have to do it alone!" Her words were strong and confident, much like her usual self. "What-whatever it is that you feel like you need to do, you can find another way. I can-can-I can help you find another way!"

The words sounded so simple. They felt so innocent and oh so very simple. However...

"What if the decision I make to turn away leads to more lives lost?" The doubt in her mind taking hold of her once again. Pyrrha could feel the questions seeping through. "Even if it cost me who I am, what if it's the only-"

"It's not the only way!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs. Her words so piercing, Pyrrha felt it could have shattered the glass behind them. However, it was all immediately forgotten the moment her eyes caught the shine of tears. "It's not... You-you can't let yourself think there's only one option..."

"Ruby..."

"You... you can't let yourself think that no one can help you." Those silver eyes that stared into her soul... Soft and caring but so familiar with sorrow and pain. "You're not alone. You have friends that can help you find another way..."

Pulling Pyrrha's hand closer to herself, she opened the girl's palm and pressed her finger against hers.

"There's Jaune, Ren, Nora-" Her friend counted Pyrrha's three teammates off her fingers before opening her own palm. "There's also Yang, Blake, Weiss..." She counted off her three fingers before clasping their hands together in a tight grip. "-and me... So... so you're not alone because we're all here, and we all want to help."

The smile she received was the most sincere smile she had ever seen in her life. Pyrrha was unsure of what she had possibly done to deserve such kindness from someone. She was still trying to fathom the words that were spoken to her.

"If... if you were all alone..." a lone tear finally fell from Ruby's eyes. "-then no one can come and save you when you're in trouble..."

This was something Pyrrha had never really thought of. The concept of someone having to save her. It was a conceited thing to think, but it was true. All her life, she'd worked to become a huntress, and all around her, she was credited to being one of the strongest. She had worked so hard to put herself in a position where she didn't need to rely on being protected. It was probably why this whole situation felt so unfamiliar and why her heart and mind felt so torn.

She needed to be saved.

"Thank you…" soft words spoken as Emerald eyes looked down to the friend doing her absolute best to help her.

"Huh?" Ruby looked up, unable to hear the whisper.

"Thank you." Pyrrha repeated. A small smile spread across her lips. "Thank you for saving me."

The young girl's eyes grew wide as she suddenly grew flustered by the gratitude.

"I-um-uh-but I-I didn't really-didn't really do anything. You weren't in any danger, and-and-um- I just-I don't know-I just wanted to help and then I started going on about-oh god- I was talking about my mom and-and now that I think about it, I still don't know what it is that you were- _eep!_ " Ruby shrilled. She hadn't taken notice of the hand that had pulled away from hers only to wrap themselves around her body in a strong embrace, Pyrrha's head nestling themselves in the crook of her neck.

"You've done more than I could ask for, and I thank you." The taller girl stated jovially as her embrace tightened before finally pulling away, watching as Ruby took a few breaths to relieve herself. The girl was unaware of how strong Pyrrha was, with a hug that could match Yang's.

"There's something I have to do. I think it's best I give my answer now rather than later." Pyrrha stated affirmatively. She was still unsure of whether this would be the best decision, let alone the right decision. However, she knew that she had to give her answer, feeling more confident than she had ever been today, or any other day for that matter. "I have to see Ozpin." She turned away from Ruby. "I'll see you at the tournament."

"I can come with you." Ruby quickly replied. Pyrrha immediately halted and faced her, completely taken by surprise after her sound determination. "I don't really have much else to do, and I'm only waiting for the singles match to happen, which doesn't exactly start without you."

Rapidly blinking several times, Pyrrha felt like a fish out of water. "Um... you-you don't have to. I wouldn't want to trouble you anymore than I already-"

"I want to." Ruby cut in. "I want to be there for you if you need me." Her expression the exact same as when she offered to help. It suddenly felt like a simple decision. Smiling back at her, Pyrrha nodded.

"Alright. I'd really like that."

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hello! This will be a two-shot of a "what-if" scenario involving our cute little reaper come to save the day. This was an idea floating in my head for some time now, and wanted to explore how it might play out. While doing that, I inadvertently boarded a ship I see no escaping. This little story will be a simple two-shot, but it will prequel into a whole fluff story with my two favorite socially inexperienced redheads. That's it for now, I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Bravery

_Bravery_

There wasn't much discussion between Ruby and Pyrrha on their way to Beacon Tower, not for the lack of Ruby wanting. Pyrrha could clearly see that Ruby was feeling sheepish, especially after their rather intense conversation. She could tell the girl had more than a few things on her mind that she wanted to ask about, more than curious exactly what it is that was troubling her.

Ruby was slightly introverted, preferring to remain out of social awkwardness, or out of social in general, but those barriers fell when around her team. This situation however was not one of jovial wonders and woeful abandon. It was merely the younger girl accompanying her to meet with Ozpin, a situation people didn't look forward to.

Pyrrha made sure to send the headmaster a message that she had come to a decision and would like to meet with him in person. Now, here she was, steps away from what could be an enormous decision with repercussions the likes of which she had never seen against an evil that she had never known.

She was thankful for Ruby's company, even if it only entailed her mere presence. Having the young huntress-to-be was more than enough to put her mind at ease. Ruby had gone above and beyond to not only help her through her choice, but to open her mind that she wasn't pigeonholed to fulfill her role as a pawn in destiny's little game. Much like how she believed destiny to be, it was in her control and not an omnipotent existence that forged a single road she was allowed to follow. Pyrrha would follow her own path with her strength and the help of her allies.

Her friends.

As they made their way into the elevator, she wasn't sure what Ruby would be doing once they reached the top. Though she had helped her make her decision, her red caped friend wasn't actually a part of this. Was she even allowed to know, now that she thought of it? Maybe it would have been better to ask Ruby to stay below and wait for her return.

"So... um..." Ruby coughed lightly through the silence as she rubbed her arm. "I don't really want to pry or anything, you know with that thing we were talking about earlier. All I really know is that it has something to do with Ozpin and other people, and... I..." the girl paused.

Pyrrha felt like she should also say something. Ruby was trying her best again, tiptoeing around asking while trying not to pry. Maybe she should at least give some explanation to what was-

"I want you to know that whatever happens, I'm here." She finished as she once again made her way into Pyrrha's thoughts. "I know I said it earlier, but I guess I just wanted to say it again." Turning to look up at Pyrrha, her expression was stern. "I'll be here for you, okay?"

A bright smile graced the Mistralian's lips. Ruby always believed she was not one to mince words, but she somehow knew exactly what to say. Pyrrha nodded her head in affirmation.

"That means a lot to me." The taller girl nudged her arm softly against Ruby's in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. It worked well because Ruby smirked at the gesture. "So, I guess I'd best explain what is going on."

"Well, you don't really have to if you don't want." Ruby replied back, but Pyrrha felt like she at least deserved to know.

"It's alright. I won't go into too much detail." Pyrrha took a breath before continuing. "Just before Weiss and Yang's match, Ozpin contacted me, asking if I could meet with him. I wasn't informed of what the meeting entailed."

"Yeah, he's kind of cryptic and weirdly mysterious like that." Ruby mumbled, recalling her first meeting with the man that had inadvertently landed herself at Beacon in the first place.

"Indeed. When all the fights were over for the day, I made my way here to meet with him. To my surprise, there was someone else there I hadn't seen at Beacon before."

"Who was it?"

"I believe his name was Qrow-"

"What." The younger girl immediately asked. It was Pyrrha's turn to be a little confused.

"Qrow." She repeated. "Do you happen to know him?"

"Erm... did he happen to wear a grey shirt, black pants, torn up cloak, and looked really annoyed with stuff?" Ruby described the man to a tee. The shocked expression confirmed Ruby's thoughts.

"You know him?"

"Eh heh..." the girl chuckled lightly. "He's, um, sort of my uncle and kind of taught me everything I know..." The girl mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. Suddenly, something clicked as she immediately stood up straighter. "Oh, right! Ozpin said they knew each other. So, wait, he was there with you?"

Pyrrha nodded again. "He was rather... eloquent... when he explained the situation to me. He was also very wary of trusting me."

"Sounds like my uncle-" before she could finish, the doors of the elevator opened. They had finally made it to the man's office. To her surprise, the entire company she had met with prior was there: Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, and General Ironwood. Pyrrha was feeling less thrilled that she had brought Ruby along.

"Good evening, Pyrrha and... Ruby?" Ozpin said courtly with a tinge of surprise.

"Hello, Professor Ozpin-"

"Ruby?" The man, Qrow, interrupted Pyrrha.

"Hi!" Ruby responded in her chirpy tone, though feeling sheepish under the scrutiny of the rest of the room. It was clear that her presence was more than questionable.

Pyrrha was the first to step out of the elevator, already steeling herself with the resolve to confront Ozpin about the matter. There was no difference if it was only himself or with a crowd. She took the moment to drown out her surroundings as she made her way closer. Focus was key here, and she did not want her resolve to waver. What she had failed to notice are the footsteps of the girl that was once following behind now overtake her. Pyrrha only realized when she saw Ruby's cloak flutter in front of her before halting in place, subsequently stopping Pyrrha as well. The taller girl could only look at her friend with question.

Suddenly, Ruby stood at attention before the group and stretched her arms wide, her face stern, staring down Ozpin directly in front of her.

"Um, Ruby-"

"No!" The smaller girl shouted; everyone taken aback by the response. "Whatever it is you want from Pyrrha, no!"

The elder redhead looked in shock.

Glynda immediately started massaging the bridge of her nose, already familiar with Ruby's antics.

"Ms. Rose, given your..." Glynda spared Qrow a quick glance. "-influences..." Qrow feigned a look of hurt that went ignored. "-this is still taking it a bit too far."

"Kid, what are you even doing here?" The raggedy man asked.

"I'm not going to let you have Pyrrha!" The girl shouted again, not faltering.

The man started scratching his head with a huff. "Look, Ruby, this isn't some schoolyard game. This is serious-" as Qrow began to make his way towards his niece, Ruby had reached for Crescent Rose, expanding it to its fullest extent as she twirled it in front of herself before slamming the scythe end of the blade into the floor, the staff end running parallel to the ground. This had caught the entire room off guard, General Ironwood having reached for his sidearm, though stopped by his seated colleague. They watched as Ruby returned to her former stance, her weapon now standing between them and herself.

"I know it's serious, and I know that I probably shouldn't be here at all, but I'm not letting Pyrrha deal with whatever this is alone. So..." Pausing for a moment, Ruby tried to formulate her next sentence. Determination flashed in her eyes. "So, I'll do it in Pyrrha's stead!"

"Ruby, no!" Finally snapping out of her stupor, Pyrrha refused to let Ruby take on the role she had been asked of. General Ironwood was the first to respond.

"Ms. Nikos." There was an underlining ire behind the man's words. "I hope you know that the briefing given to you was in confidence of the position we asked of you. Having revealed such sensitive information is a serious offense that will not be taken lightly, for you or Ms. Rose."

"No!" The frantic girl shouted back. "Ruby doesn't know-"

"Pyrrha hasn't said anything to me." Ruby cut in. All eyes were on her once again. "Whatever it is doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that Pyrrha was really, really scared and-and not very Pyrrha, and I refuse to let her do this alone! So whatever it is, I'll do it."

At this point, the room had fallen silent. No one was quite sure of what to make of the situation. Most of all, Pyrrha couldn't believe at what lengths Ruby would go just to defend her. It was something she hadn't experienced ever, and it left her with a warm feeling in her heart to know someone would go so far for her.

"Ruby." Ozpin finally spoke after remaining rather stoic throughout the conversation. "I'm sure you're aware of your position here."

Ruby nodded.

"And, I'm sure you're also aware that what we have asked of Pyrrha is not something so easily passed onto another."

"I... I'm sure it isn't, but I'll still do it."

The man's eyes remained focused on Ruby's, as though they were trying to find any fault in her resolve, any crack in her armor. The two girls then noticed a smile appear on his face.

"Though it is very brave of you to take on such a burden for the sake of a close companion," Straightening his back, his eyes turned to Pyrrha. "-it is ultimately Ms. Nikos's decision as to what will happen from here." He proceeded to gesture his hand to her. "You are the one that called this meeting."

Ruby's shoulders visibly sagged, feeling like after all that's been said, she could do nothing for Pyrrha in the end. What she hadn't anticipated was for two arms to wrap around her waist for the second time that day.

"P-P-P-Pyrrha?!" The girl flustered as the taller girl pulled her into another embrace. Both Glynda and Ironwood found themselves feeling abashed before the scene. Qrow couldn't help but snort as he watched his niece turn as red as her own cloak. Ozpin remained as he was, though Qrow swears he saw Ozpin's lips curl.

As for Pyrrha, having completely taken in what had happened before her very eyes, she was filled with a mixture of emotions that she could not explain. A part of her wanted to reprimand her friend for having done something as reckless as standing before renowned figures of Remnant as well as higher authority that controlled their place in Beacon, and going so far as to pull out her weapon for her sake. Pyrrha both wanted to scream and cry. Instead, she let her body take control, and the first thing it wanted to do was hold Ruby, if only to prove that this moment was real.

"Pyr-Pyrrha! Hey-Py-Pyrrha, I was trying to be super intimidating here and-and this isn't really helping me look the part!" Ruby relented while trying to pull herself away, legitimately struggling to get out of her grip. Finally letting go of Ruby, the smaller girl started taking a few breaths, reminded again of the girl's strength.

"Thank you." Pyrrha told Ruby softly, before turning her attention back to the council before her. "Thank you for putting your faith in me to take on this role. I'm sure it was not an easy decision on your part, and I swear to you that your trust was not misplaced. However..." She placed her hand on Ruby's shoulders. "-I must decline taking on the mantle of the Fall Maiden."

Looking down to Ruby's eyes, Pyrrha couldn't help but smile.

"I don't believe I am fit for such a role. Although, should anything happen that may disrupt the peace we all strive to maintain, know that I will lend my strength to defend it with everything I have, undoubtedly alongside the friends that I trust." She turned to look at all occupants in the room before her gaze fell onto Ozpin, firm on her decision. "I believe this is the role I must fulfill."

Standing idle alongside her friend, she didn't wait long for Ozpin's response. She could only assume it was a positive one judging from his eased expression. Taking a quick sip from his mug, he placed it at his side before nodding his head.

"I asked you to take on a difficult task, and knowing this is why I wished to give you time to properly think it through. Know that I nor anyone in this room will think any less of you for making your own choice. There is no question of your dedication to the people or Remnant. After all-" The man gestured towards the view outside the large windows. "-you are attending an academy to combat the creatures of Grimm. It is not in our right to ask anymore of you."

Both Pyrrha and Ruby looked absolutely ecstatic, the two sharing bright smiles before looking back to their professor who had taken up his mug once again.

"For now, I ask that you do not worry yourself about this matter, either of you..." He eyed Ruby knowingly, the red headed girls gave a nervous laugh. Ozpin could only chuckle. "I suggest you return to the tournament grounds and enjoy yourselves. This is a festival, and you are a part of the singles division, Ms. Nikos."

Giving a court bow and one final smile, she gestured Ruby to take the lead. Ruby immediately started waving farewell to the others, making sure to use two hands to double wave her uncle before turning around and walking alongside Pyrrha. They then watched as Ruby dashed back to pry her weapon out of the ground. With a little help from friend, she finally retracted her weapon and they made their exit. The room that once started out as somber and dreary had found itself in a much lighter atmosphere than before, no doubt thanks to the small red caped child with mirth worth its weight in gold.

xXxXx

As the group watched the doors close behind both Ruby and Pyrrha, Ozpin could feel the gaze of his colleagues around him.

"Well, I must say, you have rather... rambunctious students attending your school, Ozpin." Ironwood said with slight question.

"That would be my niece for ya." Qrow commented with a snicker.

"And that would explain one of them-"

"Was that a gibe, Jimmy? 'Cause from what I hear, you used to not be so stick-up-your-ass from the-"

"Qrow!" Glynda immediately reprimanded. "This is not the time, nor the place to divulge into these childish antics, _every time._ Also, you're paying for the damage to the floor."

Silently laughing at Qrow's grumbling, Ironwood coughed in his hands before speaking. "She's right. Though we knew that there was the chance she would refuse, that still leaves us in the same situation we found ourselves before. What do you propose we do now?"

"Got another guardian on your mind, Oz?"

Ozpin only shook his head.

"After what's happened here, I think there isn't a need for someone to take on her powers, at least not yet." The room looked at him quizzically.

"You can't be serious-"

"Now, I'm not gonna agree with tin man, but are you giving up on the guardian idea already?" Qrow moved closer to the desk his friend was seated at. The man again shook his head.

"I didn't say that." Taking his mug before rising from his seat and making his way to the window, Ozpin watched as the sun was setting. "I simply believe we have been going about this the wrong way. After all, guardians aren't made." He looked down and watched as Pyrrha and Ruby exited Beacon Tower and made their way back to the festival. "On their own, they rise to the occasion and by their strength become a symbol of peace for those that look upon them."

Taking another sip, he looked over the horizon. "It was a mistake to put such a burden on a single soul. For it is not the strength of one that humanity has persevered, but on the shoulders of many."

xXxXx

"Sooooo..." Ruby drawled, having left with Pyrrha as they made their way to the airship pickup to take them to Amity Colosseum. The girl had both hands rested on her neck in a very Yang-like fashion, trying to remain cool after what had taken place. "Feeling better?" she grinned. Pyrrha chuckled as she nodded.

"Indeed. Much better than earlier, for sure." She paused to look at Ruby. "I'm... I'm glad you were there."

"It's no problem!" The girl chirped. "I'm just happy you're smiling again."

"It feels good to have that weight lifted off my shoulders."

"And there's nothing wrong with that! Everything went great." Ruby gave a thumbs up in response. Pyrrha's expression faded. Something that was lingering in her thoughts found the need to bring itself to light.

"Ruby?" Pyrrha called out as she stopped in place just out of view of the landing bay. Ruby stopped and turned to her friend. "What... what would have happened had it not?"

Though the young huntress-to-be may not have known to what extent their meeting with Ozpin meant to the whole of Remnant, Ruby had gone so far as to wield her weapon as a means of intimidation against _four_ trained hunters. They also weren't any ordinary hunters. One held the status of general of the Atlesian military while being the headmaster of another combat academy. Another was a leading figurehead of Vale and headmaster of the academy _they_ attended, as well as his assistant in command who oversaw all combat sessions and disciplinary action in a school that trained _warriors!_ Finally, there was the man she had not known but now knows that he had essentially trained Ruby, a child that was accepted two years ahead of her class. Pyrrha knew full well of Ruby's skills, so having been the one to train her was a feat worthy of praise.

All of this taken into account, and Ruby held no hesitation to draw her weapon against them. With their physical capabilities and the positions they held, she had no regard for any of it. All for the sake of her. It made no sense.

"Why...?" Pyrrha balled her fists. "Wh-what would have happened if it hadn't gone the way it did?" Her arms were visibly shaking. "If-if Ozpin hadn't been so understanding, you could have... I can't even imagine what could have happened to you!"

Emerald eyes flared, but they weren't meant for Ruby. They were meant for herself for having put the girl in such a position, all because she could not cope with the responsibility. Those creeping emotions somehow found their way out, coaxing her words in a mixture of anger and sadness.

"All were figures in Remnant not to be trifled with! You could have been expelled! Arrested. Even revoked the right to become a huntress, your dream..." Pyrrha bit her lip as her vision blurred, no longer able to look at Ruby, eyes glued on the cobbled floor.

Not only was she willing to confront such overwhelming odds, she was willing to carry the burden that was plaguing her. Ruby was willing to blindly take on the powers of the Fall Maiden without even a second thought, all because Pyrrha was scared...

"Why-why did... you go so far for... me?" These were the words filling her thoughts, wanting to ask the girl that had done so much for her, gaining nothing in return. Beyond the torrential emotions that engulfed her, she wanted to know why.

Her eyes focused on the ground at her feet, she saw a head of hair move in front of her before meeting Ruby's eyes.

"Because you're my friend."

Ruby reached up to wipe away the tears that Pyrrha did not know she was shedding.

"I didn't want to see you hurt and I wanted to help." Her hand reached up to wipe at the tears on her other side, ignoring the dumbfounded expression. She then took hold of Pyrrha's clenched fist, nursing it until it loosened before taking it into her own.

"There's really not much else to it. I like it better when you're happy, so I thought that that was the best way to go about it." Looking up, a sudden thought occurred to her as she scrunched her brow and pouted her lips. "Though... I think slamming Crescent Rose into the ground might have been a bit much..." Rubbing her chin contemplatively on the thought, she shrugged her shoulder and looked back up to Pyrrha. "But, yeah. I don't really want to worry about what would have happened because what's happened, happened. At least I know that you're okay."

The dumbstruck warrior was having difficulty processing such a response. Looking at all these ulterior motives and trying to find all these multiple layers of justification to Ruby's action, the simplest answer was Ruby was looking out for a friend. Feeling Ruby pull at her hand to guide her to the arriving bullhead ship, she did nothing to resist as she followed along, her eyes rested on the tiny hands holding her own.

This is Ruby Rose. The answer was there all along and she was complicating it by looking at all these other angles to a question that had already been answered just knowing who Ruby is. This is a girl that wanted to help others with every fiber of her being, and that extended ten folds to the people she cared about. The girl that went above and beyond for a friend. She was Ruby's friend and there was nothing more to it.

It was a weird sense of relief. All her life, she was idolized, even in the eyes of some close friends and her own partner. Now, here she was with a simple and honest to god friendship. As the bullhead they were on was reaching its destination, Ruby had changed the topic to the Vytal Festival Tournament and the upcoming matches. Pyrrha could only smile and give small nods in response to their discussions while really cherishing exactly what she had with this small but heroic friend. Realizing what Ruby meant to her, from this point on she would treasure the girl that saved her.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Boom! Two-shot over. Of course, I have a whole domino effect of various events from Volume 3 "Destiny" and onward mapped completely in my head to where it leads to a happy ending for the sole purpose of having continuity for my dumb fluff story with Pyrrha and Ruby. I don't intend for that to be a story in itself, but you get a snippet of it here. This has definitely been a fun creative buffer for my brain to finally get out there. I hope you liked this small story and maybe the next to come.**


End file.
